Efficient wireless transmission of electrical energy through the air is a long-sought goal of physicists. Various degrees of success have been achieved in the directional transmission of radiated energy. However, the energy consumed in the transformation of electrical current to electromagnetic waves and other forms of radiations, and losses through peripheral dispersion of the radiated energy between transmitting and receiving stations render the process impractical.
A highly directional transmission of electrical energy to a distal target along a narrow path of ambient air could have many scientific and industrial applications.